


Day 1: Mistletoe

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Pure Fluff~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The streets were pretty busy on this snowy day in December. After all it was a few days before Christmas and the whole city was preparing for Christmas Eve that was soon to be here. Families with and without children. May they be big or small. Old or young. All of them were getting ready for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii everyone~! I'm back with a little OS for Christmas. It is for a Christmas Special SemeGal organized on tumblr and all of the participants have certain prompts and days to create something to. :3  
> Today is the 1st December and my prompt for this day was: Person A and B kiss under the mistletoe.  
> I decided to make it Stingue, because~ I just couldn’t resist and as I read the prompt I got a sweet AU idea.

The streets were pretty busy on this snowy day in December. After all it was a few days before Christmas and the whole city was preparing for Christmas Eve that was soon to be here.

Families with and without children. May they be big or small. Old or young. All of them were getting ready for the holidays.

So even in the outskirts of the city where an orphanage was located the feeling of the season could be felt. This place took care of all the children in the area that might not have parents anymore or never had them.

But despite them being orphans they were happy and full of Christmas spirit to be noted.

One of them though seemed to be the most excited of them all. The boy was jumping all over the place. Distracting some of his fellow housemates while they were trying to decorate. The spark of utter excitement could be seen in his bright blue eyes as a wide grin adored his still child-like features.

The name of this 12-year old fellow was Sting Eucliffe who was watched with an amused, slight smile by his best friend who set on the couch a book in his lap as he already had finished his tasks in decorating the house. The boy’s name was Rogue Cheney and as Sting he just had reached his 12th year of life.

Though the raven was not the only one watching the hyperactive boy jump around. There caretaker and the owner of the orphanage Miss Ultear was looking at the young blonde with mixed feelings. Amusement and concern could be read on her features while her co-worker Meredy was busy to stop a young bluenette from crying.

“Sting, dear, calm down and rest for a bit!” The elder tried to reach the ears of the 12-year old who barely looked at her before his gaze fell upon the Christmas tree in the middle of the room that was being decorated while they were talking.

“But I can’t, Granny! It’s almost Christmas! Isn’t this amazing! I can’t wait for Santa to come and bring us all presents! And then we’re going to have cookies, cake and all of your amazing baking!”  
Ultear couldn’t help herself but chuckle at the ramble this boy let fall from his lips as he looked at her with a bright grin and walked backwards so they wouldn’t have to break eye contact. A fatal mistake…

All that suddenly could be heard was a surprised scream as Sting stepped on a toy on the floor and lost his footing bumping into the frame of the door. “Ah!”

Before anyone could even move Rogue was already jumping down from the couch and rushing to his best friend’s side where he crouched down to help the blonde sit up straight again. “Is everything alright, Sting? Does something hurt?” His voice was full of concern as he spoke.

Rubbing the back of his head the blue eyes boy slowly shook his head while muttering. “’s alright Rogue. It just stings a little…Hah!” Slightly laughing at the joke of his own name he could also hear a chuckle from the raven by his side.

But something else also caught his attention as a sudden quiet lingered in the room and only a few whispers could be heard. It made him raise his an eyebrow at the people in the room questioning in confusion. “What?”

A little blonde dared to speak first as she announced with slightly blushing cheeks. “Rogue and you have to give each other a kiss.” “Huh? What do you mean, Lucy?” “Look~” Her tiny pointer finger rose to lead their attention to something on top of the doorframe. It had green leafs and was securely fixed on the top of the doorframe.

Sting looked at it in wonder for a few moments trying to remember what that thing meant as it suddenly dawned on him and his eyes widened while his cheeks flushed red. “W-W-What…Y-You can’t b-be s-serious…I-I mean…M-Me…A-And him….” He had become a total stuttering mess as of thinking about having to give a kiss to his best friend. Lost in his words he continued to argue against it as some of the children already began to laugh.

He didn’t even realize as a soft voice called his name multiple times. Only as two little hands cupped his cheeks he slowed down in his words until his voice suddenly completely died as his lips met a pair of soft, careful ones.

His eyes widened to the size of diner plates as his heart literally jumped out of his chest while he looked at the closed eyelids of his one and only best friend. Multiple gasps and giggles could be heard as also a few choking sound from some of the boys.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds as Rogue slowly pulled away his cheeks having been painted by a deep crimson as he bit down on his lower lip and hesitantly looked up into Sting’s eyes. The 12-year old was in utter shock and disbelief. Had his best friend really just kissed him? Had he actually liked it? Was that why his heart was beating so fast? And the reason why his face seemed to burn out of hotness?

“M-Merry Christmas, Sting.” Rogue’s voice was nothing but a mere whisper as an adorable smile could be seen on his lips.

The blonde needed a few moments to collect himself until he smiled back brightly suddenly hugging the slightly protesting raven. “Merry Christmas, Rogue!”

Ultear and Meredy, having been able to watch the whole scenario, smiled at each other knowingly. These two had a long way to go but it would be filled with love in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Just at the moment when I first read the prompt this idea bloomed in my mind. A shy first kiss~ >w


End file.
